Who Killed Ms. Peacecraft?
by Sour Pink Lollipop
Summary: Uh...your basic whodunnit story. Non-yaoi. Nothing against Relena. Review plz?! *Chapter 3!*
1. She Was Found Dead

Who Killed Ms. Peacecraft?  
  
Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. Nadda. Big fat goose egg. Zip. Clear?  
  
Author Notes: Um…hi. Ok, well…what am I supposed to say? Uh, this is an AU fic, with little snippets from the show's characteristics. The story's supposed to be based on the book "The Westing Game" by Ellen Raskin. Or maybe the Clue books by Parker Brothers. Meh. Well, it doesn't have a lot to do with the books, but the plot is sorta of that sort. Um…non-yaoi. The story isn't very romantic, though. If this is a good start, let me know. If my story sucks, let me know. If you don't give shit about my writing, let me know. Well, without further ado, enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1: She Was Found Dead  
  
Ms. Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft was murdered at 2000 hours on December 5th, AC 205.  
  
At 8:25 p.m. Heero Yuy found her lying sprawled out on the richly carpeted floor of her room, her hair fanned out around her head. Heero Yuy automatically yelled out for someone to call 911. He then closed the door to her room softly, and left the unconscious girl alone, surrounded by the darkness of the night.  
  
Detective Une arrived at the Peacecraft mansion not ten minutes later, and rang the doorbell. Hearing the hurried footsteps of many people, she found herself staring into the worried eyes of around twenty people. A man with long blond hair stepped forward. He looked around behind the detective, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Where is the ambulance?" He voice was angry and stressed.  
  
Detective Une shook her head and spoke calmly. "I'm sorry, but all of our ambulances seem to be busy at the moment, as there is a huge fire in Sank City, thirty miles from here. Most of the ambulances in the Sank Kingdom are on the scene, and it should be a good half and hour before one of them can reach us." She continued on, "and I presume you must be Mr. Peacecraft, sir?" She held out her hand to the blond man. "My name is Detective Anne Une, and I have been sent to clear some matters up while we are waiting for medic help."  
  
The man shook her hand quickly. "Yes, I am Milliardo Peacecraft and I am the owner of the house. My little sister has been murdered."  
  
Detective Une wasted no time. With the instructions to Relena Peacecraft's room, she marched up the stairs, making notes on her notebook the whole time. Milliardo went on after her, and was soon followed by his wife and Heero Yuy. The rest of the group was left standing in the large hallway of the Peacecraft Mansion, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"I'll see your five and raise you ten," a young man threw out his poker chips to the center of the table, feeling very confident of himself. He fingered his long brown braid, and smirked behind his cards.  
  
"For crying out loud, Maxwell," a stern female voice said, throwing in another red chip. "You are the worst poker player in existence. You can never hide that crazy grin of yours."  
  
"Oh, you just keep on thinking that, girlie, and I'll keep on grinning." The man with the long hair gave what was supposed to be an innocent smile. It didn't work.  
  
A quiet blonde sitting on the other end of the table sighed loudly. This was going to be a long night. All seven heads that were focused on the cards in front of them suddenly whipped around when they heard someone's voice cry out.  
  
"Someone call 911 now! Relena's hurt!"  
  
The blonde leapt up, and ran to the nearest phone. The others ran to the origin of the voice, and looked up to see Heero Yuy walk slowly down the spiral staircase, his head bowed.  
  
Duo Maxwell walked up to his friend, trying his hardest to contain his anxiety. "Hey, man, what happened? Your girl ok?" He looked up at Relena's room, wanting to see what had occurred. But no, if Relena was really hurt, Heero wouldn't have come downstairs and left her by herself.  
  
Heero looked at his best friend, his eyes full of pain and anger. He could hardly talk, and his face was so full of shock that it took several moments for him to speak. His voice cracked, and he could hardly utter three simple words. Heero took a deep breath. "Duo, she's dead." 


	2. Potential Suspects

Who Killed Ms. Peacecraft?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't care if I own Gundam Wing or not. All I would want is the money. Oh, and the deep satisfaction of touching the hearts of millions of people worldwide. *snicker*  
  
AN: PLEASE review! This is my first crap fic, and I need reviews! ::sobsob::  
  
1 Ch. 2: Potential Suspects  
  
Two voices spoke in the darkness.  
  
"So, is everything ok? Everything went according to plan?"  
  
"Yeah. Proceed onto phase two. Now come on. We have no time to lose."  
  
"Heh. This is fun."  
  
"You haven't seen nothin' yet, sweetie."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inspector Une opened the door, and gasped. There, lying in the middle of the floor, was a very pale Relena Peacecraft. One arm crossed over her chest, the other tangled in her hair. Relena was clad in a simple white dress, that was modest yet beautiful. Her face was so calm and serene, one would wonder if she were asleep. Une was puzzled though, since there was not a drop of blood on the ground. She shook her head. There was so many questions running through her mind, but they would all have to wait until later. She stooped down beside the dead girl, and took her wrist. There of course was no pulse. Une clucked her tongue, and turned to the three people standing at the door.  
  
"She's dead all right. Who found her first?"  
  
Heero Yuy stepped out, his eyes locked on Relena. "I did."  
  
"All right sir," Une took out her notebook. "I need to know the time, and any details you can remember."  
  
Heero hesitated. He'd always hated being questioned. "The time was 8:25. I was aware that I checked my watch before knocking on Relena's door. When there was no response, I opened the door and saw her, exactly as she is now." He had never been a man who would describe in depth, or use a lot of vocabulary.  
  
Inspector Une was writing furiously in her notepad, never hesitating. "Is that all? Can you tell us why you were headed to Miss Relena's room?"  
  
Again, Heero paused before answering. He chose his words carefully. "That is a matter between me and Miss Relena, madam." His lips quirked into what could be considered a smirk.  
  
Milliardo, who had been standing patiently behind Heero, holding his wife while she cried softly, suddenly spoke. "What kind of bullshit is that, Yuy?" He had just lost his little sister, and was in no mood for jokes.  
  
Heero turned, his face impassive and voice cold. "I told you, it is no concern of yours. This is between me and your sister."  
  
"You mean his late sister," Une mentioned. As soon as she had said that phrase, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft erupted into loud bawls.  
  
"Oh my God Milliardo! She's gone! She's really gone! I'll never see her again! See, I didn't believe Heero at first, but now that I see her dead! Oh, my poor little Relena! She never even got to get married, have children, or become a grandmother! We two had great plans for our grandkids, Milli! But now, she's gone! I'll never see her sweet face again…Never hear her voice telling me to wake up…Never have our girl chats again…" She broke off in sniffs and quiet whimpers.  
  
Milliardo's shoulder had become quite wet, due to his wife's tears. He didn't seem to care. His mind was thinking along the same line as her. His dear sister was gone, forever. His eyes were starting to tear up. No, not here, not now. Especially not in front of Yuy. He glanced up at his rival, and was shocked to notice that his eyes, too, were red and bleary.  
  
Inspector Une cleared her throat. "Um, I'm sorry to intrude, but I really must get through with this." She checked her watch. "What's taking those ambulances? It can't be that big of a fire! How many people died?" Her expression changed from annoyance to concern. "Are you folks all right? I know the initial shock is great, but it would be extremely helpful to get your full cooperation."  
  
Milliardo nodded slowly. "Yes, yes of course. Sorry for my wife's outburst. But Relena was a very special person to all of us."  
  
Une also nodded. "I completely understand. Now, I don't want anyone to touch Miss Peacecraft's body until further examination, or at least until the police have arrived and snapped some evidence photos. If your sister is murdered, then we'll try our outmost best to find the killer and get him behind bars. But that's looking too far into the future. I have to worry about the present." She took a deep breath. This was one part of her job she hated. "My sincerest apologies to you all, but as of now, you're all suspects in the murder of Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, filled with rich colors, curtains and huge paintings. It was a very traditional room, with a fireplace and a large bookcase. The only sound was the constant crackle of the roaring fire, but it did nothing to soothe its audiences' nerves.  
  
The sound of footsteps broke the heavy silence. Every head simultaneously lifted up to see four people walk into the warm room, their expressions grim.  
  
Inspector Une stepped into clear view of everybody and began to speak. "First, I must send my deepest regret to all of you, but it is indeed true that Ms. Peacecraft had been murdered." She closed her eyes and waited for the collective groups of gasps and murmurs that broke out. "And," she went on, in a louder voice, "I need to interview each of you. You are all potential suspects, witnesses, and possibly murderers. Don't worry; all I need for now is a few simple questions about yourselves. Nothing personal. Things haven't gotten that complicated yet." Une paused and reviewed her notes. "All right everyone?" She smiled as people nodded glumly. It was a start. At least they were listening. "Ok, Mr. Yuy, since you claim to have seen Miss Relena first, you're up. Follow me. I must ask the rest of your to stay here and not to go see the Miss. I assure you, she is in no condition to talk." Finding that no one chuckled at her lame joke, she sighed. "Do not try to do anything, do not try to take matters into your own hands. If you do attempt to make a move, I will rely on the rest of you to report anything."  
  
With the basic procedure explained and everybody's full agreement, Une walked off to the study and Heero followed without making a noise.  
  
The living room remained silent. Not one person knew what to say. Each individual's head was swarming with questions, feelings, and suspicions. So they sat there together, and listened to the fire. 


	3. Interviews

Who killed Ms. Peacecraft?  
  
Disclaimer: AGAIN? /Sigh/ I'm not even going to bother. Figure it out for yourself.  
  
A.N.: A tiny tiny bit of HYxRP in this chapter. REVIEW GODAMMIT!  
  
Ch. 3: Interviews  
  
Inspector Une was seated in a large armchair in the study, her curious eyes boring into her first suspect's cold ones. Such a deep blue. I wonder if he wears contacts. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, yes, Mr. Yuy," she started.  
  
"Just Heero."  
  
"Ok, Heero. I'll need to ask you a few questions. If I'm getting a bit too personal, I can stop, but it'll be better if you could answer as many as you can." She waited for him to nod.  
  
"Alright. Starting off, when did you meet Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Heero sighed. This was all so predictable. "I first met her when I was fifteen, during my first year at the Militia Academy. It was an all-boys school. I was transferred there because I excelled beyond anyone at my previous schools. Relena's brother makes frequent donations to the Academy, and she was just stopping by to see what he was spending so much money on."  
  
Une nodded. He was quick and straight to the point. Just as she had thought. He had managed to answer three of her next questions in minimal amount of sentences.  
  
Heero took her silence as a sign to continue. "She was serving food in our cafeteria when I saw her. She says it's her way of getting in touch with the students. From then on we developed a somewhat secret relationship, if you could call it that at all. After I graduated, I left for a few months, scouting for a job. When I returned I found a better home and job here, so that brings me to the present situation."  
  
Une was still scribbling. "Yes, yes, I see. Can you describe your relationship with Miss Relena?"  
  
Heero pursed his lips. He did not want to answer that question. But, for Relena's sake…  
  
"We were engaged."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"But that was confidential information."  
  
Une's eyebrows rose slightly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Our relationship wasn't all that approved of, especially to her brother. Our friends knew we were close, but they never expected that we had made plans for the future."  
  
"So no one knew that you were engaged?"  
  
"No," Heero paused. Should he say it?  
  
Une sensed that the young man was deep in thought and was trying to finds his words correctly. Unfortunately for them both, Heero couldn't.  
  
"No, no one knew we engaged. Not even Relena."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inspector Une was still sitting in the chair, but this time she was staring into a pair of bright violet eyes.  
  
"Now, Mr. Maxwell, you understand that you are not necessarily a prime suspect, being questioned this early, but the Peacecrafts are still grieving. I think it would be better that we gave him some more time. They have suffered an enormous loss."  
  
The chestnut haired man smiled wryly. "Gee, ma'am, you've hurt my feelings."  
  
Une shrugged. "Say what you will, but my job is to sleuth, not to give out Band-aids."  
  
Duo Maxwell scratched his head. She was a real hard case, all right. Time to pull out the Maxwell charms. He flashed out a grin. "Ask away."  
  
"All right. I need to know your relationship with Miss Relena."  
  
"Whoa!" Duo was surprised. "No status shit? No 'how old are you sonny'? No 'what's your favorite color'? And so on and so forth?"  
  
Une smiled. "I don't work that way, Mr. Maxwell. I prefer to get answers from the individual that I can't from government files. My method saves a lot of time."  
  
"So you're in the Secret Service?" Duo didn't receive an answer.  
  
After a brief silence, Une spoke. Her voice had a certain edge to it. "Just talk, Maxwell."  
  
Duo cursed silently. What the hell did he do wrong now? Oh well, just go along with the lady.  
  
"I met the missy from the Academy. Me, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero were all there. Me and ice pick Yuy are best friends, but he's not so warm, you know?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Well, she was serving sorry excuses for food at the cafeteria, and there was a line a mile long, if you get my drift. She had the attention of every guy in the school, especially Heero's. I think he's had a crush from the first moment he laid eyes on her, but I didn't push it. Anyways, we became good friends and would hang out anytime she visited. About a week per month, I think it was. Well, we've stuck together since. She's a hell of a girl."  
  
Une took everything in. "No personal relationships?"  
  
Duo snorted. "Are you kidding? We were best pals instantly, but she only had eyes for Heero. And besides, I like Relena a lot better as a friend."  
  
The interrogation wore on, with only minor pauses now and then. Finally, Une put down her pencil, finished.  
  
"I must say that you have been a most enjoyable subject, Mr. Maxwell. If you keep it between us, Mr. Yuy was quite unemotional. He was cooperative, yes, but not at all like someone you'd like to be around."  
  
Duo shook his head. "You don't have to tell me, I know all too well."  
  
The inspector's eyes suddenly lit up. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I almost forgot. I need to know what you were doing when Yuy found Miss Relena's body."  
  
Duo grinned, showing off his perfect whites. "Simple. I was in the rec room playing poker with six other people." He gave her a list of names. "And, I don't want to boast, but I was kickin' their asses."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inspector Une went through most of the suspects without too much trouble. That Quatre Winner was really a sweet kid. Handled the whole ordeal without blinking an eye. He was either a perfect gentleman, very skilled at speaking, or had some experience in being questioned. Une found herself doubting the latter suggestion. Milliardo and Lucrezia had taken it better than she had hoped. They were real fighters. Strong and independent, but they went so well with each other.  
  
Une rubbed her temples. She was almost done. Only one more suspect to go. The rest of the group had gone to bed, each in their separate rooms along the second floor of the mansion. Maybe she would ask to crash here for the night. It was almost one. No. That wouldn't be polite. But since when was she polite? Her manners were reserved for the job, or for people who she respected personally. How ironic. Une snorted. No. Keep your mind on the task at hand. Don't dwell on the past.  
  
Une vaguely wondered what had happened to Miss Relena's body. She knew that the ambulance had arrived and taken her away at about ten o'clock, but it was strange. Her body had no blemishes whatsoever. She had been knocked out, of course. It must have taken a massive blow to get kill her. It really was sad. None of the suspects really had anything against the young woman. Une made a mental note to do background checks on everyone, especially the deceased Relena Peacecraft.  
  
The door opened. In marched a tall Trowa Barton. The last suspect. He sat down without a word, eyes glued to Une's.  
  
Inspector Une smiled. "Ah, Mr. Barton. I must apologize for keeping you up this late. It wasn't really my intention that Miss Catalonia would be so aggravating."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Une went on. "All right. We both need some sleep soon so I'll cut right to the chase. What was your relationship with Ms. Peacecraft?"  
  
Trowa didn't even hesitate. His voice was calm, almost as if he had practiced his lines in a play. "Relena Peacecraft founded the circus in which I work now and then. Later, when we became friends, she left most of the circus in my responsibility, so I guess I own it now. I never bothered to confirm it with her, as Relena never really brought the subject up."  
  
The minutes passed quickly. Une wasted no time. It was obvious that Trowa Barton did not like talking. At last, Une made it to her final question. "What were you doing when Ms. Peacecraft was found dead?"  
  
"I was in the recreational room playing poker. I was winning."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Trowa had left. Une was still in the study, reviewing over her notes. The Peacecraft's butler, Pagan, had informed Une minutes before that her room was ready for her upstairs, and then retired for the night. Une was surprised. She hadn't expected hospitality. Well, it was something to be thankful for. She could continue her investigation in the morning. Une wanted to search Miss Peacecraft's room for a clue. First things first, Une thought, as she opened her notebook.  
  
There were several pages filled out entirely. Une flipped to her last used page. It was full with notes on the suspects. Une scanned the page, making sure that she didn't forget to add anything.  
  
She smiled. Nope, it was all there. There were eleven suspects, each unique in their own way. She had learned a lot that night. For instance, one of the suspects was a liar, another was a quick fibber, and another did not speak the whole truth. One suspect was too judgmental, one was just shy, and one was dangerous. One was a phony, one was secretly in love, and one was a killer. Whether that person was Ms. Peacecraft's killer Une could not say. 


End file.
